Claudia Christian
Claudia Christian (1965 - ) Film Deaths *''The Hidden'' (1987) [Brenda Lee Van Buren]: Dies when her body is taken over by an alien; her alien-possessed body later dies after being shot repeatedly during a gunfight with police. *''Mom'' (1991) [Virginia Monroe]: Killed by Brion James after he transforms into a werewolf. (Thanks to Dick Hertz) *''Hexed'' (1993) [Hexina]: Falls from a rooftop during a struggle with Arye Gross, then crashes through the roof of a bus. (Played for comic effect.) *''Final Voyage'' (1999) [Max]: Shot in the stomach when her own gun goes off during a struggle with Erika Eleniak on the deck of the ship. *''Atlantis: The Lost Empire ''(2001; animated) [Helga Katrina Sinclair]: Burned to death (off-screen) when she fires at the zeppelin, causing it to explode and come crashing down on her, after her accomplice (voiced by James Garner) throws her out of the zeppelin. We don't see her after she fires, but the implication of her fate is pretty clear. (Thanks to PortsGuy) *''Never Die Twice'' (2001; unreleased) [character name unavailable]: This film is still unreleased (and seems likely to remain so), but the premise is that Claudia and Patricia Tallman discover their own dead bodies, and must prevent their future deaths from occurring. *[[Mirror (2003)|''Mirror'' (2003)]]' '[Rain Ocampo]: Dies by a airplane explosion by Arnis Hasi and Jeremy Irons. *''Serbian Scars'' (2009) [Maggie]: Shot in the chest by Biljana Misic. (Thanks to Spieso) TV Deaths * The Calendar Girl Murders (1984; TV Movie) [Kara]: Stabbed in the stomach by Sharon Stone in the kitchen of Claudia's boyfriend's apartment. * Strays (1991; TV Movie) [Claire Lederer]: Falls to her death over a railing after being attacked by a cat. (Thanks to Ezeckial and Julian) * ''Highlander: The Series: Two of Hearts'' (1998) [Katherine]: She is killed in two scenes: when she is shot in the back with an arrow while she's fighting Jack Ellis in the 13th century flashback, and when she is shot by her husband (Steven O'Shea) while being held hostage by a criminal (actor unknown) in the present. As an Immortal, she comes back to life both times. Video Game Deaths * Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare (2016) [Captain Maureen Ferran] Killed (off-screen) in a naval battle with Kit Harington. Gallery claudiachristianthehidden.png|Claudia Christian in The Hidden claudiachristianhexed.png|Claudia Christian in Hexed claudiachristianstrays.png|Claudia Christian in Strays claudiachristianhighlander3.png|Claudia Christian in Highlander: The Series: Two of Hearts Category:1965 Births Category:Actresses Category:American actors and actresses Category:Videos Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by crushing Category:Death scenes by animal attack Category:Death scenes by supernatural forces Category:Death scenes by alien attack Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Voice Actors Category:Comedic death scenes Category:Brunettes Category:Death scenes by decapitation Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Musicians Category:Directors Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Deaths in the Disney universe Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Death scenes in video game Category:Deaths in the New Line Cinema universe Category:Disney Stars Category:Castle Cast Members Category:Criminal Minds Cast Members Category:Call of Duty Cast Members Category:Atlantis: The Lost Empire Category:Death scenes in a Call of Duty game Category:Animation Stars Category:Death scenes by elderly character Category:Death scenes by thug attack Category:Death scenes shot in the chest Category:Death scenes by chest trauma Category:Babylon 5 cast members Category:Actors who died in Jack Sholder Movies Category:The Mentalist Cast Members Category:Female Deaths by beheading Category:Halo Cast Members Category:Death scenes by arrow Category:Brought back from the dead Category:People who died in a Highlander film Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:Video Game Stars